Obake
Obake is the main antagonist of the first season of ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. He is a cold-hearted, yet brilliant scientist with a mysterious demeanor. After enduring an accident that resulted in severe neurological damage, Obake became obsessed with destroying San Fransokyo, with the intention of recreating the city in his image. Appearance Obake is a tall man, with a slim physique. His skin has a pale, somewhat grayish tone. He has black hair with a red streak that's shaved on the sides, piercing ice blue eyes, and noticeable cheekbones. The left side of Obake's face occasionally produces a bright, neon purple glow that stretches from his skull, down to just above his chin. Obake wears a black waistcoat (with a left pocket) over a dull grey turtleneck with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears a wristwatch on his right arm. His pants and shoes are black, though his pants are of a lighter tone. Personality Greatly because of neurological damage to his mind, Obake is a staunch, ominous intellectual operated by the belief that innovation is worth every risk and sacrifice, no matter who has to fall to achieve such feats, fueling his confidence. The soft-spoken villain carries himself in a phlegmatic manner, though behind this persona lies a cruel and unpredictable menace. In his approach to diabolism, Obake is very meticulous and refuses to act on impulse. When faced with an obstacle, Obake will observe it from a distance, analyze the strengths and weaknesses of his hurdle, then use the information he's gathered to overcome it. This rigorous conduct allows Obake to always be five steps ahead of his enemy. As a result of this, he fears nothing or no one. He does, however, hold some level of respect to those who can hold their own against his schemes, at least briefly. As is the case with Big Hero 6, and more specifically their leader, Hiro Hamada. As he prefers to work in secrecy, Obake regularly aligns himself with other criminals to use their resources to achieve his goals. Obake is deeply feared by his subordinates and is intolerant of failure. Should his underlings underperform in their assignments, Obake will quickly resort to killing them as punishment. Obake's unwavering mentality comes from the belief that villainy is freedom. He lacks respect for the law, and pities anyone that chooses to follow it; he equates having a moral compass to being tied to a leash. In relation to this, Obake sees his attempts to recruit Hiro as a means of "liberating" him from the laws set by society. To Obake, he believes anyone with a vision should have the freedom to execute it, so long as not one shred of doubt gets in the way. In his own twisted way, Obake attempted to use this connection he had with Hiro, knowing the boy genius's vulnerability lied in their similar backgrounds. Obake was motivated solely for recognition of genius and success, and whatever cataclysm could come from it was a necessary evil for the world to improve under his vision. Unfortunately for Obake, his overconfidence, ambitions, and intellectual superiority come with a price. Obake chooses not to think of his previous accidents as failures but mere setbacks, and cannot fathom the possibility of making an error in his schemes. By doing so, he has a tendency to underestimate those who were lower in intelligence and expressed a distaste for artistic and abstract concepts, treating both with nonchalant disregard. His loathing for outdated and archaic technology also extended to villains who shared a technological background, showing he sees unsophisticated technology as beneath him. His arrogance, combined with his penchant for seeing the bigger picture of things, made him impulsive at times, such as the case when he pretended to be Tadashi and revealed himself to Granville, both of which inadvertently allowed Big Hero 6 to discover more about their enemy than Obake intended to. Ultimately, when Big Hero 6 overturned Obake's grand scheme, Obake—for the first time in his life—suffered a mental breakdown so severe that he literally could not comprehend why it failed, having accounted for every possible contingency. Even when he was given the chance to escape and start from scratch, Obake chose to go down with everything he worked for, rather than survive knowing he created a failure. Powers and Abilities Obake is a calculating, technological genius with prowess towards machines. He is skilled in hacking, as he managed to hack into multiple systems and take control of them. Based on his hideout, it seems Obake can also access the city's surveillance systems, as he learned about the Big Hero 6 when observing them through nearby cameras. The side of his face also mysteriously glows, a purple like color. Weapons Obake's main weapon is his computer and his knowledge in robotics and science, every time he hacks into a piece of technology that has a screen or monitor, his red ogre-like emblem appears on it. Obake also wears a watch that also has a hologram map, which he used to trace Big Hero 6, noticing they were approaching to his location while they were searching for the Mad Jacks. As well as having a pair of glasses, that he used to digitalize Lenore Shimamoto's journal so he could read it from his own base, as well as scanning her house trying to find her secret laboratory. The first glasses were accidentally broken by a kid, but he could either fix them or build another pair. Similar to Momakase's knives, Obake owns a small graphene-bladed knife that he used to take a slice of Globby's substance, when he had freed Momakase from prison so he could recruit her, he gave her a small Graphene shard to help the sushi chef-thief escape. For one of his attacks on the city, he used a group of small flying robots known as Micro-Drones, which were defeated by Big Hero 6. While one of the drones, that weren't destroyed by the team, assisted Momakase when she was being chased by Hiro and Baymax during her escape from prison. To help him hack into well guarded computer systems, like Krei Tech's, he uses a chip that he had created and sold to Alistair Krei for an insane amount of cash, doing so anonymously and with lies by making him believe it was cutting-edge technology; in reality, it was an empty drive used to hack and obtain his files. As well as using a CPU Robot, to take control and overwrite the Kentucky Kaiju's system, when Noodle Burger Boy placed one in it for him; the spider-like robot has Obake's red emblem on it. For when he wants NBB to be quite, he uses a remote that turns the former mascot off. As for his Digital Imaging Lenses, that he implanted in every member of Big Hero 6 with them being unaware of it, he used them to distract the team with their greatest fears a digital image of Tadashi Hamada was used in his attempt to get into Hiro's head. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Hiro Hamada Hiro and Obake are very much alike. Both are scientific geniuses ahead of their time with great potential. However, their ambitions to achieve success leads them to pushing the limits. When Obake first heard about Hiro, he began to develop an interest in him. Impressed by his intellect, he wanted Hiro to join his side and make him his student once his plan to rebuild San Fransokyo was complete. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased